Maturzystka - 25
Część 25. Nie wiem, jak ona to robi, ale przypuszczam, że Ewa albo weszła w jakiś układ ze sprzątaczkami, bądź woźną, albo wie, jak długo można bezpiecznie korzystać z szatni po wf, kiedy ostatnią lekcją jest właśnie wf. Dlaczego tak uważam? Bo nigdy nie przyłapano nas w szatni, kiedy dziewczyny znęcały się nade mną albo Jessicą. Nigdy nie wystawiły żadnej czujki, ani nie śpieszyły się z zakończeniem takiej ‘zabawy’. Dzisiejsza impreza kosztem Alicji to kolejny dowód potwierdzający moje przypuszczenia. Alicja to ciemna blondynka. Gęste, lekko kręcone włosy opadają na ramiona. Biust to duża ‘trójka’ do tego szerokie biodra i lekka nadwaga. Mimo to cieszy się powodzeniem u chłopaków. Jest atrakcyjna, zadbana, pogodna, uśmiechnięta, zawsze dobrze ubrana. W grupie Ewy, ze względu na swoje stonowane zachowanie, stanowiła tło dla innych. Niestety, popełniła kardynalny błąd: poznała starszego chłopaka z uniwerku i przestała przychodzić na spotkania grupy Ewy. A „Szefowa” nie znosi nieposłuszeństwa... * Część dziewczyn przezornie zniknęła. Inne wręcz odwrotnie, nie śpieszą się z ubieraniem. Ala rozejrzała się uważnie i spokojnie zbiera swoje rzeczy. Ma na sobie majtki, niedopięte dżinsy i stanik, z którego za chwilę wyskoczą piersi. Więcej już nie ubierze. Na sygnał Ewy doskakują do niej Paula z Wandą i łapią za ręce. – Ciężkie działa w akcji – komentuję na swój użytek, przyglądając się akcji. Patrzę spokojnie, bo Wanda uprzedziła mnie, co dzisiaj wydarzy się po wf-ie. Przypuszczam, że grupa Ewy dostała zadanie sprawdzenia mnie. Nie uprzedziłam Alicji. Ta krzyczy z bólu, ale wykręcenie rąk na chwilę dusi głośny protest. – Zamknij ryja, bo wyrwiemy ci rękę ze stawu – spokojnie, ale stanowczo grozi Paula, po czym mocniej wykręca rękę. Pod wpływem bólu dziewczyna pada na kolana i wyje przez moment. Brzmi to strasznie! W końcu wycie przechodzi w łkanie. Dziewczyna wie, że już przegrała. Wtedy Paula łagodzi chwyt. Ala prawie milknie, a gruba Wandzia przyciska ją kolanem do ziemi. Kiedy ich ofiara leży rozpłaszczona na posadzce, moja ‘strażniczka’ wyciąga z kieszeni kajdanki i po krótkiej szarpaninie skuwa jej ręce na plecach. Paula prostuje się i odsuwa z wyraźną ulgą. Na jej twarzy maluje się zadowolenie z dobrze wypełnionego zadania. Jednak to nie koniec! Skutą dziewczynę dopada Ilona, szczupła, krótko strzyżona brunetka i Kamila, czyli „Mała”, drobna, energiczna, niska szatynka, z włosami w „koński ogon”. Ta sama, która w oczekiwaniu na spotkanie ze mną, wyraźnie stonowała swoją agresję wobec mnie. „Mała” złapała koleżankę za kark i głowę, unieruchamiając i jednocześnie nie pozwalając jej podnieść głowy. Wanda prawie na niej siedzi! Ilona szybko podchodzi z przygotowanym kawałkiem naprawdę szerokiego plastra i, mimo gwałtownych protestów Alicji, sprawnie zakleja nim usta dziewczyny. – No! „Prosiaczek” wreszcie gotowy do konsumpcji – z drwiną w głosie odzywa się Ewa. Stoi w bluzce i staniku, dzięki któremu eksponuje obfity biust. W tym gronie jednak nie ma zbyt wielu widzów. Epitet wobec Alicji jest niezasłużony. Dziewczyna ma nadwagę, ale dzięki temu również spore piersi, a to atrybut jej atrakcyjności. Szatnię wypełnia stonowany wybuch śmiechu. Jakby równocześnie wszystkie cieszyły się z porażki „Prosiaczka”. I pewnie tylko ja nie wiem, dlaczego tak się zachowują. Dziewczyny odsuwają się od ofiary, rozsiadają się wygodnie. Widowisko dopiero zacznie się. Napięcie maleje. Ale tylko na chwilę. * W jakiś sposób Alicji udaje się częściowo uwolnić usta od plastra. I nagle wybucha harmider: – Ratunku!! Pomocy!! – Ala wrzeszczy na całe gardło! Z całych sił woła o pomoc. Z tej chwili zapamiętałam przede wszystkim zaczerwienioną twarz, rozpacz w oczach pośpiesznie szukających pomocy i nabrzmiałe żyły wystające na jej szyi i skroni. Kilka dziewczyn próbuje ją zagłuszyć, inne zrywają się i wręcz rzucają w jej kierunku. A jednak to drobna Kamila jest najszybsza. Odwracając się, z półobrotu kopie dziewczynę w tył albo w bok głowy. Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko... – Ratuuu... – ostatnie słowo przechodzi w cichy jęk i urywa się, a Alicja jak worek piasku osuwa się na posadzkę. Wszystkie nieruchomieją na głuchy odgłos uderzenia głowy o posadzkę. Chwilę później przedmiot dzisiejszej zabawy leży nieruchomo z nienaturalnie rozrzuconymi rękoma. Nokaut. – Masz kopa – „Sarenka” z podziwem patrzy na Kamilę. W odpowiedzi „Mała” poprawia okulary i lekceważąco wzrusza ramionami. Aczkolwiek po twarzy widać, że komplement sprawił jej przyjemność. Żadna dziewczyna nie przejęła się stanem powalonej koleżanki. No, może poza mną. – Ale ja nie wyjdę przed szereg! – przywołuję siebie do porządku. – Niech inne wykażą się inicjatywą – dyskretnie rozglądam się po twarzach obecnych. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, są podekscytowane, a niektóre nawet rozbawione zajściem. – Kurwa! Nie potrafisz porządnie zakleić ust?! – wściekła Ewa miażdży wzrokiem Ilonę. Grymas niezadowolenia wykrzywia jej twarz, co potęguje złość pobrzmiewającą w głosie „Szefowej”. – No, co? Zrobiłam tak jak należało – burknęła brunetka, poprawiając długą grzywkę. Nie wygląda na zdeprymowaną pretensjami Ewy. Raczej jest zirytowana jej zarzutem. – Widocznie kleju było za mało! – Następnym razem weź to – Monika, krótko obcięta szczupła szatynka rzuca Ilonie czarną taśmę izolacyjną. – Noo, proszę! I od razu depiluje! – Ilona docenia trwałość taśmy. * Równocześnie Bogusia, ciemna blondynka, ‘przy kości’, podnosi się i z ręcznikiem idzie do łazienki. Po chwili wraca. Ręcznik jest mokry. Rzuca go na głowę Alicji. – Świetna robota! Łał, super! – beznamiętne słowa uznania kieruje do Kamili. Równie dobrze można je odczytać jako zakamuflowaną złośliwość. I pewnie właśnie tak jest. Jej twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji. – Teraz ocuć ją – ruchem podbródka ponagla Kamę. „Mała” patrzy na nią niechętnie, ale podchodzi do ofiary, przyklęka i wyżyma trochę wody na jej głowę. Ręcznikiem przeciera twarz dziewczyny. Alicja poruszyła się, cicho jęczy. Parę dziewczyn westchnęło z ulgą. Ewa też wygląda na spokojniejszą, jednak nie jest zadowolona – To dzisiaj już się nią nie pobawimy... – klepie się w kolana. – Brawo „Mała”! – wszystkie słyszą ironię w jej głosie. – Widzisz? Po twoim machaniu nogami taki będzie z niej pożytek jak z dmuchanej lalki! Kamila patrzy na Ewę, ale przezornie milczy. Chyba liczyła na słowa uznania, a nie krytyki. – Jedną lalkę już mamy. I często jest dmuchana – rzuca Bogusia. Wszystkie zrozumiały aluzję, więc wszystkie głośno chichoczą. Żart dotyczący Jessiki rozładowuje napięcie. Tylko „Lalka” nie wydaje się zadowolona, ale jej samopoczuciem nikt się nie przejmuje. Siedzi na ławce. Jak zwykle przyjęła wyniosłą pozę i czeka na swoją kolej. Kamila klepie Alę po twarzy, szczypie w biust. Paulina rozkuwa jej ręce i chowa kajdanki. W końcu dziewczyna reaguje drgawkami na uszczypnięcia. Kama rzuca ręcznik na jej głowę i wraca na ławkę. Paula chwyta dzisiejszą ofiarę za włosy, z kolei Wanda wyciąga z jej stanika pierś i obie brutalnie ciągną. Wśród chichotu obserwatorek jęcząca z bólu, rozpaczliwie poruszająca się na czworakach Ala zostaje zaciągnięta w róg szatni. Ręcznik spada na jej twarz. Kuli się i płacze z bólu. Dziewczyny wracają na swoje miejsce. Nikt się już nie interesuje ‘zepsutą’ atrakcją. * Kiedy dziewczyny skończyły z Alicją, Ewa wyciąga na środek szatni Jessicę. – Znowu jebanie uległej cipy? – myślę z niechęcią, patrząc na wiotką sylwetkę wyniosłej klasowej piękności. – Przecież na jednym spotkaniu nie powtarza się tego samego scenariusza – przypominam sobie. – Nasza urocza koleżanka ma dla was niespodziankę – zaczyna „Szefowa”. Rozgląda się, wszystkie siedzą już ubrane. Koncentrują się na mówczyni. – Czyli jednak jakaś odmiana – jestem zaskoczona. Tylko skulona w rogu Ala nie rusza się. Nadal zamroczona nie ma siły na kompletowanie swoich rzeczy. Jedna pierś nadal wystaje ze stanika. Jessi stoi na środku szatni ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Dla niej najważniejsze jest to, że uwaga wszystkich koncentruje się właśnie na niej. Jakim kosztem? To odrębny temat, ale widać dla niej nie ma to aż takiego znaczenia. – Ekshibicjonistka – mruczę pod nosem. Nie jest to komplement. – Jess, ściągaj majtki – rzuca Ewa. Dziewczyna potakuje, kiwając głową i zdejmuje stringi. – No, spódniczkę też! – Paula pilnuje „Lalki”. Nieco później Jessica stoi na środku w białej bluzce i skórzanej, niebieskiej kamizelce oraz niebieskich botkach. Mają wycięty przód i na całej długości stopy aż po krawędź nad kostką łączone są wąskimi rzemykami w tym samym kolorze. Stopa wygląda w nich bardzo seksownie. Dziewczyna przezornie szerzej rozstawia nogi. – Wejdź na ławeczkę – poleca Ewa. * – Dziewczyny! Oto nowe osiągnięcie naszej „Lalki”! – po tych słowach „Szefowa” milknie, a trzymany w ręku kolczyk, duże koło z kulką, sprawnie wkłada w wargę sromową Jessiki i ciągnie ją w bok. Na twarz Jess pojawia się grymas, jakby pociągnięcie wargi sprawiało jej ból, ale nie protestuje nawet słowem. Ma duże płatki warg, więc i widok jest czytelny. Dziewczyna opiera dłonie na biodrach, lekko wypina je i rozgląda się. Czeka na komplementy. Grupa w milczeniu obserwuje jej osiągnięcie. Pewnie jest pierwszą w naszych klasach, która zdobyła się na takie upiększenie ciała. Rozlegają się ciche oklaski. Jessica promienieje. – Teraz jeszcze druga dziurka do kompletu! – proponuje Paula. – Wtedy pociągniemy za kolczyki i Jess od razu będzie gotowa do seksu – Kamila uśmiecha się. – Widzisz, koleżankom podoba się – stwierdza Ewa. Jessica kiwa głową. – Twoje zadanie: zrobić drugą dziurkę i na stałe nosić kolczyki – poleca Ewa i ciągnie koło. – Dobrze, tak zrobię – mówi cicho dziewczyna, kiwając głową. – A potem się zobaczy. Może cipkę przekłujesz? – Ewa patrzy na nią prowokacyjnie. – Albo sutki? Jessica kiwa głową. Nic nie mówi. Ewa klepie ją po gołej pupie i dziewczyna schodzi z ławki. Zabiera swoje rzeczy, siada na ławeczce i ubiera się. – Zobaczymy, która jeszcze powinna zrobić sobie piercing łechtaczki... – głośno zastanawia się Ewa i jej wzrok dłużej zatrzymuje się na mnie. Robi mi się gorąco. Jednak nie odwracam wzroku. – Nie, nie mam ochoty na takie pomysły! – protestuję, ale nie wypowiadam nawet słowa. – Grażyna, chodź no do mnie! – głos Ewy nie wróży nic dobrego. * Stoję na przerwie i czekam aż będzie sam. Padło na Adama. – Kurwa, ja to mam szczęście! – jestem wściekła. Chłopak ciągle stoi z kolegami. W szatni, gdy wezwała mnie „Szefowa”, próbowałam protestować. Kiedy spierałam się z Ewą odnośnie do piercingu łechtaczki, niespodziewanie Wanda kopnęła mnie w tyłek. Zirytowana odwracałam się do niej, a wtedy Paula dołożyła mi ‘z liścia’ w twarz tak solidnie, że oszołomiona wpadłam na dziewczyny. Odepchnęły mnie, a ja po tych dwóch ciosach rozpłakałam się i uspokoiłam. – Masz tylko słuchać i wykonywać polecenia! – warknęła Paula. Ewa uśmiechała się drwiąco, patrząc na moje łzy. Dostałam jedno zadanie jako karę za protest. Od razu odzywałam się ciszej i płaczliwym głosem, więc rozbawione towarzystwo na razie darowało mi dalsze kary i wszystkie rozeszły się. Wychodząc, jeszcze dwie dziewczyny uderzyły mnie. Nie miałam pojęcia, które to zrobiły, ale trafieniom torby i pięści w moje plecy towarzyszył wybuch śmiechu całej grupy. Pozbierałam się, Ala wyszła wcześniej. Umyłam twarz, odrobiną pudru zamaskowałam ślady po płaczu, zamknęłam szatnię i oddałam klucz. Z ulgą szłam do domu. Zadanie zabijało całą przyjemność z zakończenia lekcji. * Dzwonek oznajmia koniec przerwy. Pani Wioleta, „Chemica”, nauczycielka chemii, po 40. Pojawiła się jak spod ziemi. Otwiera salę i znowu znika. Grupa wchodzi, ale kilka osób zostaje pod drzwiami i wyczekująco patrzy na mnie. Zamykam książkę. Nie mam wyjścia, podchodzę do Adama. Jego koledzy już ruszyli do klasy. – Co jest? – patrzy na mnie zdziwiony, kiedy zastępuję mu drogę. – Mam sprawę do ciebie. – Teraz? No, słucham – nie jest zadowolony, że chcę z nim porozmawiać. Koledzy ruszyli w kierunku otwartej klasy. – Dostałam zadanie od Ewy – patrzę mu w oczy. Nie jest mi do śmiechu. – Wymacaj mnie pod spódniczką. Tutaj. – Milknę na chwilę. To najtrudniejszy moment. Z trudem przełykam ślinę. – Proszę... – Ooo! – robi zdziwioną minę. Po chwili uśmiecha się i rozgląda. Cieszy się tą chwilą. – Ale teraz... – Tak! Teraz – wbrew sobie nalegam. – To miłe ze strony Ewy. Krzysiek, Huba! – zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować, zawołał kolegów. – O, Jarek! Chodź! Strach! Obezwładniający strach! Aż mnie zemdliło! Stoję sparaliżowana strachem. Jarek to ten, którego ścisnęłam za jaja, bo próbował mnie macać! Nie potrafię nawet drgnąć. Chłopacy już stoją przy nim. Nie patrzę na nich. – O co chodzi? – Jarek jest bojowy, widząc z kim rozmawia Adam, ale ustawia się bokiem do mnie i poza zasięgiem moich rąk. – Mam dziewczynę do wymacania. Ale tym razem tylko przeze mnie! – od razu zaznacza Adam, kiedy widzi uśmiech na ich twarzy. – Zróbcie zasłonę. No, szybko! Krzysiek staje za Adamem, Hubert, kawał chłopa, z jego boku, a ten cały pojebany Jarek, który intelektualnie nie dorasta do program liceum, obok mnie. Adam odwraca mnie tyłem do siebie. Jak manekina. Nadchodzi Wanda z Paulą. Stają przede mną. Będzie mnie oglądać pięć osób! Paula trzyma komórkę w ręku. – A wy po co? – w głosie Krzyśka brzmi nieufność. – Komisja weryfikacyjna – Paula rzuciła wyjaśnienie takim tonem, że zwyczajne: „Odpieprz się” brzmiałoby znacznie bardziej elegancko. Nawet nie spojrzała na niego, gapi się na mnie, a może na mój biust. Włącza nagrywanie i opuszcza dłoń. Zero reakcji chłopaków. Jakby im nie odpowiedziała. Albo jakby udali, że stracili słuch. W takim przypadku wypadli przekonująco. * Adam stoi oparty prawym ramieniem o ścianę. Ja stoję tyłem do niego i tuż przed nim. Też opieram się o ścianę. Głowę skręcam jeszcze bardziej w prawo i z dużego okna mam widok na szkolne podwórko. W rękach trzymam książkę, obiema rękoma przyciskam ją do piersi. – Szerszy rozkrok! – słyszę za plecami. Bez słowa rozstawiam szerzej nogi. I już czuję, jak po pośladku zsuwa się dłoń, podrzuca dół spódniczki i łapie pośladek. – Zaczynaj wreszcie – Wandzia niecierpliwi się. Już dawno zauważyłam, że w tej klasie każda dziewczyna ma sporo do powiedzenia. Poza mną, Jessicą i Alą. Czyli tymi, które sprzeciwiają się Ewie. – O, jesteś bez majtek! Bardzo dobrze – Adam jest usatysfakcjonowany moim przygotowaniem. Koledzy parskają śmiechem i zacieśniają krąg. Dłoń wnika między pośladki, dociera do pochwy i przez chwilę porusza się do przodu i do tyłu. Do przodu i do tyłu. Do przodu i do tyłu... Martwym spojrzeniem ‘patrzę’ w okno. Moje ciało porusza się w rytm ruchów dłoni chłopaka. Do przodu i do tyłu... – Podjarałaś się? – ciekawski Adaś naiwnie oczekuje na komplement. – Chyba ci resztki mózgu wyżarło – z wysiłkiem kręcę głową. – NIE! – odpowiadam ponuro i mocno ściskam książkę. W odpowiedzi chłopacy parskają śmiechem. Jeden próbuje złapać mnie za pierś. Bronię się ruchem tułowia. Wyżej podnoszę książkę. Znowu cichy śmiech. Teraz któryś głaszcze mnie po policzku. Ruchem głowy odrzucam dłoń. Chichot. Mam łzy w oczach. * – Och! – odrzucam głowę do tyłu. Właśnie dwa palce z impetem wbiły się do pochwy. – Jest jazda! – śmieje się Adam. Mocno uderza palcami. – Miałeś tylko wymacać! – protestuję i próbuję odwrócić się. – Zamknij się! – Wanda jest ostra. Ręką przeciska mnie do ściany. Chłopacy śmieją się cicho. Półszeptem, przerywane nerwowym chichotem, padają jakieś głupie komentarze. Nawet nie próbuję ich zrozumieć. Paula wyrywa mi książkę z rąk. – Opuść ręce! – rzuca polecenie. Posłusznie opuszczam ręce. – Tylko spróbuj nas dotknąć... – grozi mi. Nie mam ochoty jej oglądać ani słuchać. Przymykam oczy. Palce w pochwie trzymają rytm. Mimo wszystko jestem lekko podniecona. Opieram dłoń o parapet, żeby pod wpływem uderzeń nie przesunąć się do przodu. Pochylam się. Adam nie potrafi być delikatny. – Kobyły może tak badać, a nie ruchać kobiet. Baran z wodogłowiem na dwóch nogach... – myślę o nim z pogardą. Palce są coraz bardziej natarczywe. Chwilowe spowolnienie rytmu i wchodzi trzeci palec! Zagryzam wargi. Ktoś podnosi spódniczkę z przodu. Nie mam siły zareagować. – Ładnie wygolona – słyszę rozbawiony głos Jarka. * Otwieram oczy. Jarek w dwóch palcach trzyma brzeg spódniczki wysoko w górze i z uśmiechem patrzy na moje krocze. Teraz mierzymy się wzrokiem. – Czego? – prowokuje mnie zaczepnym tonem. Nie odzywam się. Wystarczającym upokorzeniem jest fakt, że ten gnój stoi obok i traktuje mnie jak darmową dziwkę. Tylko do oglądania, ale jednak! Cały czas poruszam się w rytm uderzeń palców. Ramieniem opieram się o ścianę. Uderzenia palców są coraz silniejsze. Adam szybciej oddycha. Stęka z wysiłku. Jarek patrzy na mnie mściwie. Lekko odchyla się i wolną ręką nieoczekiwanie uderza mnie w twarz! Mój okrzyk bólu i zaskoczenia gasi uderzenie głową o ścianę. – Jarek! – Wanda rozgląda się niespokojnie. Chyba nikt nie zauważył tego, co zrobił. Na szczęście dla niego korytarz jest już w zasadzie pusty. Stoję oszołomiona. Oddycham ciężko. Spociłam się i nie bardzo dociera do mnie, o czym rozmawiają. Mrugam szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Głowa mnie boli. Ktoś szarpie mnie w kroczu... – No co? Przecież widać, że ona to lubi – Jarek jest podniecony i zadowolony, że chociaż trochę zemścił się. Nadal trzyma podniesioną spódniczkę. – A jak nie, to polubi. Sama zobaczysz... – złowrogo uśmiecha się, patrząc na mnie. – Uważaj! – syczy zirytowana Wanda. Jej ostrzeżenie zabrzmiało jak groźba. Nie słucha wyjaśnień chłopaka, jednak stara się zasłonić nas. * Milcząca Paula ciągle filmuje. I nagle sięga do mojego biustu! Dłoń wkłada w dekolt i chwyta pierś! Łapczywie maca mnie. Jarek drugą ręką naciska łechtaczkę. – Och! – nie potrafię milczeć. Opuszczam głowę, przyciskam do ściany, zagryzam wargi. Ból jest zbyt silny. Aż drżą mi nogi. Napływające łzy rozmazują obrazy. Przymykam oczy. – Widzisz, jak ją bierze? – chłopak śmieje się głośno. Wanda nic nie mówi. Nachyla się, szeroko rozkłada ręce, kładąc je na ramionach Pauli i Jarka. Niewiele można dostrzec przy takiej ochronie. Chłopak chwyta napletek łechtaczki i bezlitośnie ściska go. Jęczę. Z bólu, ze strachu i bezradności nie potrafię ruszyć się. Łza spływa mi po policzku. W miejscu przestępuję z nogi na nogę. Trudno nie reagować przy takiej pieszczocie. Nawet, kiedy jest brutalna i do tego w wykonaniu takiej zdegenerowanej mendy. – Jeszcze się tobie ‘odwdzięczę’! – obiecuję sobie w duchu. – Widzicie, jak ona lubi takie pieszczoty? Dziewczynka jest wyposzczona. Zaniedbujecie koleżankę, a jej trzeba zapewnić rozrywkę w męskim gronie – rozbawiony Jarek triumfuje. Otwieram oczy, prostuję się i wściekłym wzrokiem patrzę na niego. – Już niedługo, maleńka – Jarek słodko uśmiecha się do mnie. – Jeszcze się tobie ‘odwdzięczę’! – obiecuję głośno. Jest coś w moim spojrzeniu albo w głosie, co powoduje, że chłopak momentalnie poważnieje. Zobaczyłam strach w jego oczach. Trwa to dosłownie chwilę. I znowu się uśmiecha. Tak samo fałszywie jak wcześniej. Za wszelką cenę chce pokazać, że to on panuje nade mną i doskonale bawi się moim kosztem. Swój triumf zawdzięcza dziewczynom, jednak wreszcie dominuje, czuje się bezkarny, więc mogę sobie gadać... * – Chyba nie będziesz jej tutaj ruchał?! – szepcze zaniepokojona Wanda. – No co ty? Spokojnie... – Jarek na zmianę ściska i pociera napletek łechtaczki. – O, twardy jest – słyszę zadowolenie w jego głosie. Chichocze, obserwując, jak drobię w miejscu i zaciskam dłonie. – Chyba chciałabyś, żeby ktoś spuścił się, co? Ja mogę! – przechyla głowę z usłużnym uśmiechem. – Może zejdziemy do łazienki? Ignoruję jego pytanie. Lekko pochylona patrzę na boisko. – To idźcie! – Wanda chce się nas pozbyć, widząc, że inaczej nie poradzi sobie z podnieceniem kolegów. Wszyscy milczą. Paula dalej maca moją pierś. Adam rozgrzał się i wciska kciuk do odbytu. Stękam. To nie jest miłe uczucie. Oni po swojemu interpretują moją reakcję. – Widzisz? Dziewczyna już odjeżdża! – Adam stęka zmęczony. – Cholera! Też bym chciał! – Krzysiek wyraźnie zazdrości pozostałym. – Uwaga! Chemiczka! – ostrzeżenie Wandy działa jak bat. Paula wyciąga dłoń z mojego stanika, Adam gwałtownie cofa dłoń. Jarek mocno ściska łechtaczkę i patrzy, jak walcząc z bólem, zagryzam wargi. Trwa to sekundę, może nawet dwie, ale mnie się bardzo dłuży... Z bólu stoję na palcach. Uśmiechnięta menda w końcu uwalnia łechtaczkę, puszcza spódniczkę. Staję na stopach. Ciężko oddycham. – Pani profesor, przepraszam, ale muszę z Grażynką do toalety! – mówi proszącym tonem Wanda. – Teraz? – Tak, ona dzisiaj źle się czuje. – Nooo, dobrze – niechętnie zgadza się nauczycielka. – Ale wracajcie jak najszybciej! Zaczynamy lekcję. – Ty to masz szczęście – mruczy Paula do Wandy, gdy nauczycielka wchodzi do klasy. – Pani profesor, ja też zaraz wrócę! – słyszę Krzyśka. I chwilę później jeszcze jego: – Dziękuję! Domyślam się, że „Chemica” kiwnięciem głowy zezwoliła mu na spóźnienie, stąd to podziękowanie. – Zawsze miała słabość do chłopaków – przypominam sobie ich komentarze. Kątem oka jeszcze obserwuję, jak Paula chowa telefon i wyciera swoją dłoń. Potem podaje świeżą chusteczkę Adamowi. – Macała moją cipkę? – nie miałam o tym pojęcia. Oboje wchodzą do klasy. Zanim drzwi zamkną się za nimi, widzę Adama, który do siedzących w klasie z uśmiechem podnosi dłoń w triumfalnym geście.